Dragonscar
Dragonscar was Sheng Mei's follower during the Asura Road's Final Trial. Even though he was a mere follower, the truth is that Dragonscar is actually an extreme genius of his generation. His talent is even greater than that of the Divine Void Third Crown Prince and Bigflame by a large margin. Description There was a man standing behind Sheng Mei. This man had a naked upper body and his entire chest was covered with strange mysterious tattoos. His muscles were thick and overlapping, as if they had been shaped by the endless washing of water. He emitted a deeply masculine but magnificent atmosphere. When Sheng Mei requested three spots from Soul Emperor Divine Void, the two extra spots were for her followers. This man was one of them. Throughout this entire time he had kept an extremely low profile, not revealing the least bit about himself. Body Metamorphosis In the crowd, Dragonscar’s aura erupted. Snow-white scales appeared on his body as a billowing origin energy surged through the world, astonishing all. Surprisingly, this Dragonscar had a variation body. Relationships Sheng Mei Towards Soul Empress Sheng Mei, Dragonscar was absolutely loyal. This was a respect and reverence that came from his heart. Although he was only Sheng Mei’s servant, in his heart, her safety was far more important than his life. Lin Ming When he first saw Lin Ming he had despised him due to a sense of superiority. Dragonscar’s superiority originally came from Sheng Mei. He didn’t believe that there was anyone in existence that could compare to her. At just the sixth revolution, there was nearly no one that could rival her talent beneath the True Divinity realm. As for the seventh, eighth, and ninth revolution, it was even more difficult to imagine. But after clearing the fifth level of the Final Trial, Lin Ming’s appearance had far surpassed Sheng Mei. The natural feeling of superiority in Dragonscar’s heart was also destroyed. No matter which race it was in the 33 Heavens, all of them admired powerhouses. Techniques Gold Soul Force Dragonscar bellowed. He fiercely grit his teeth and all-consuming golden light appeared around him. This soul force flowed down into his hands, turning into a pair of golden soul force swords. As these golden swords were placed together, their golden light was blinding. Trivia * His heavy sword weighed as much as a mountain. * He had reached the 33rd final step of the Divine Seal Altar during the Final Trial that had tested one's foundation. There were only four of them that had reached that level; Sheng Mei, Lin Ming, Xiao Moxian, and himself. Although it had been difficult for him, he was still undoubtedly a heroic elite. His talent far surpassed Bigflame and the Divine Void Crown Prince’s. But due to this it can be seen that his potential is enough for him to reach the Empyrean realm and even the top of Empyreans.Chapter 1715 – Sheng Mei’s Thoughts * During the final trial, his completion percentage was 79, just shy of reaching 80. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spiritas Category:Soul Rapture Holy Lands Category:Soul Realm